Naruto's and Hinata's Paridise
by hinata-fan223
Summary: Naruto just reaviled his feelings to Hinata. What will Naruto do to get Hinata's attention? Will Hinata Return the feeling? well duh but Naruto is just too stupid too realize it. rated M for much later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: bumps and bruises 

He felt the cold steel and sharp edges of a kunai against his neck. He didn't know what to do; after all he was only a genin out for a walk. Or was he? Well, yes, in fact he was, but he was none other than Uzimaki Naruto out for an afternoon walk through the village and he just happened to yell at the strange man for tripping him on accident. Although it did seem like the man was new to Konoha so how was Naruto suppose to know? He didn't even look like a ninja until he felt the kunai.

"Don't even think about trying to run. You'll only be wasting your energy" his captor said

"…Mmmm kay…Whatever dude" Naruto replied not the least bit phased by the mans comment

"Hmmm….you aren't scared, are you?" the captor said a little shaken

"Not in the least bit bastard" he replied with his trademark big goofy grin.

"Why you little…What's your name, boy?" the man asked

"I'm Uzimaki Naruto, the next Hokage. Believe it!"

"Well, you certainly have a perky attitude" the man said putting away his kunai "By the way my name is Trent. Youchley Trent" Trent said. Naruto just started walking away waving. Trent laughed to himself and thought 'We'll meet again mister Uzimaki, _Believe it!_'

* * *

'Man that guy was weird' Naruto thought as he walked down the street towards the lake. 'I hope I never have to see him again' He wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him and he managed to bump right into Hinata who also wasn't paying attention because she was fantasizing about Naruto. (Big surprise there)

"Oh…sorry Hinata-chan, didn't see you there" Naruto said blushing a little at the way Hinata landed on his lap.

"N-Naruto-kun…umm, i-it's okay. I…" Hinata was cut off realizing where she was sitting. "N-Naruto-kun! I-I'm so sorry…I didn't r-realize w-where I w…"

"I-it's alright, Hinata-chan, it was my fault. I should have been paying attention to where I was walking" Naruto cut in. Naruto helped a deeply blushing Hinata up and they started walking towards where Hinata was walking, which just happened to be the same place Naruto was going, training on the lake.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun?"

"W-would you like to go see a movie or something with me tonight?" Naruto asked the last couple of words coming out fast. The only reason Naruto was asking is because he wanted to tell Hinata that he really liked her. Being the Naruto that he is, he doesn't realize Hinata feels the same way about him.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto was sitting at his kitchen table eating ramen (of course) when there is a knock at the door. 'Wonder who that could be? And why did they have to interrupt me while I was eating?' Naruto thought as he got up to answer it. When he opened the door it was Sakura._

_"Hey Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked a little confused_

_"Hi Naruto-kun. I'm here to tell you that you are soo dense." Sakura replied_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"Ugghh! I mean I can't believe that you haven't figured it out yet!"_

_"Figured what out?" Naruto asked even more confused_

_"THAT HINATA LIKES YOU!" Sakura practically screamed at him Naruto just stood there finally putting two and two together. 'That's the reason for all the blushing. She stutters because of me. She faints whenever I touch her because she likes me. She actually likes me! Someone actually likes me! Now that I think about it (yes Naruto is actually using that brain of his) I think I kind of like Hinata back' Naruto thought_

_"Th-thanks Sakura-chan. I-ill talk to you later" and with that Naruto shut the door and sat back down to his ramen. "Maybe I should see if she wants to do something tonight" So Naruto rushed out the door and went to find Hinata when all of a sudden he was tripped._

_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_

"S-sure N-Naruto-kun. I w-would l-love to g-go with y-you to a m-movie" Hinata said stuttering more than usual.

"YES!" Naruto said pumping a fist into the air "Oh, s-sorry Hinata-chan" Naruto said blushing a little

"I-it's okay"

"So, umm, pick you up at, umm, 7:30?" Naruto asked

"Sure, Naruto-kun. See you then" Hinata said not stuttering at all which surprised both of them

"Alright Hinata-chan. Bye. See you soon!" Naruto said turning around and walking back to his apartment.

* * *

Hey everyone this is my first fic so I would love for you to tell me how I did on my first chapter. Also if you spotted anything that you want to question, please do so. Also if I don't get any reviews I wont be motivated to continue with the story. Sorry for the short chapter in the future if I get enough reviews I will make them longer bye 


	2. Chapter 2 the movies and the dream

Ok this is chap 2 this one might be longer than the first one but then again who knows? I will try to update every 2 days so be patient. Also thanks for the reviews. well enjoy

Oh yeah the movie title might sound a little weird

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story except Trent and his family

Chapter 2: The movie and the dream

* * *

'Wholly crap! It's already 7:30! I'M GONNA BE LATE!' Naruto thought as he rushed to his bathroom to try to comb his hair to no prevail. 'Forget the hair. How's my breath?' Naruto thought as he tested his breath by breathing into his cupped hand then sniffing. 'It's fine…now let's get the hell out of here!' Naruto ran out of his apartment and down to the Hyuuga estates at full speed. Anyone that could manage to see him only saw an orange blur. Naruto stopped about 10 feet in front of the door to allow himself skidding space and as it turned out it was just enough to come to a stop in front of the gate. To his surprise Hinata was not waiting for him outside the gate but he could see her rushing down the stairs. 'Hmmm wonder why Hinata-chan is rushing' Naruto thought as he was reaching out to the doorbell. Just then the door burst open to reveal a very pissed off Neji. 'Shit shit shit shit shit shit!' Naruto thought as he realized why she was rushing. Neji stepped out followed by a blushing Hinata.

"What are your plans for my cousin?" Neji asked in a harsh tone

"Umm, to take her to the movies and maybe a late dinner or something along those lines" Naruto said backing up a little. Neji just smiled and walked back inside seeing that he was making Hinata and Naruto very uncomfortable.

"Soo, Hinata-chan, sorry I'm a little late" Naruto apologized

"What d-do you m-mean? It's 7:30 e-exactly" Hinata said glancing at the clock over head

"WHAT! It is?" He said turning around to look at the clock that Hinata was. 'Man I ran faster than I thought' Naruto thought. "So what movie do you want to see?" Naruto asked

"Umm…How about M-Mutant Alien N-Ninjas 3?" Hinata asked, a little blush entering her cheek

"Okay, sure. Awesome we'll go see Mutant Alien Ninjas 3" Naruto said thinking why Hinata, no, any girl, would want o see that. After all it was rated R and supposedly the scariest and goriest of all the Mutant Alien Ninja movies. Hinata had her own reasons for picking this movie but she would not let Naruto know what they were.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"What movie should we see?" Hinata thought out loud "Well there is Mutant Alien Ninjas 1-3…No. I don't think that Naruto-kun would want to see them…then again I could make him see it and during scary or gory parts I can grab his hand or something. Yeah it's the perfect plan._

_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_

At the theater Naruto paid for the tickets after getting into a verbal fight with the ticket window person. After that she offered to pay for the snacks and drinks but Naruto said he would so naturally she didn't push the subject.

"Alright Hinata-chan, it says theater number 7" Naruto looked around and found theater number 7. "Hinata-chan, come on it's this way, follow me" Naruto said grabbing Hinata's arm which almost made Hinata faint. They got into their seats which were on the very top row so they could see every bit of the screen. Although they could sit anywhere they wanted because there was only 5 other people in there.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

"Ya Hinata-chan?" Naruto said stuffing his face in popcorn. Hinata blushed at the sight but continued talking.

"Umm...Th-thanks for taking me t" She was cut off by the previews starting. During the previews there was one for the newest Mutant Alien Ninja movie, Mutant Alien Ninjas 4. Naruto thought that it would be a good one so when it came out he would ask Hinata to go see it with him. Hinata was quietly watching the movie waiting for the perfect moment to grab Naruto's hand but in the first 20 minutes nothing interesting happened. Then it came, the entire theater screamed for what seemed like forever. 'This is the perfect moment' Hinata thought as she reached for Naruto's hand.

His hand felt warm and she could feel the pulse in his wrist getting faster. It might have been Hinata's imagination but she thought that Naruto's hand started to sweat. Naruto looked over at Hinata who was looking back and for the next few scenes of the movie they stayed like that. Looking into each others eyes until Naruto did something that neither of them would forget. He leaned in and kissed her in a long deep, passionate kiss. It was Hinata who pulled away ending the kiss. They both had blushed a deep shade of crimson during the kiss.

"I-I'm s-sorry Hinata-chan…I-I didn't know what came over me but…" Naruto was cut off by Hinata placing a finger on his lips

"Shh…don't apologize. I don't like it when you apologize for something that you didn't even do wrong" Hinata said

"Hinata-chan…I love you" Naruto said barley able to get it out. 'He loves me! He loves ME! Not Sakura but ME!' Hinata thought her whole face getting redder.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she pulled Naruto into another deep kiss. The movie ended and the two walked back to Hinata's house.

* * *

"Goodnight Hinata-chan. See you tomorrow"

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." And with that Naruto pulled Hinata into another kiss. Naruto pulled away and walked back to his apartment. When he reached got inside he went into his bathroom and changed into his pajamas. There was a knock at the door.

"I'm comin'" Naruto yelled. He walked over to the door and opened it to find Youchley Trent standing there.

"Hey! You're that creepy dude that tripped me! Umm Trent! Right!" Naruto yelled

"Yes I am. I just came over to ask you how did you like the movie?" Trent asked with a smirk on his face

"Umm…It was okay…HEY! How do you know I was at the movie?"

"Because I was one of the other 5 people in the theater." Trent said his smirk turning into a slight frown.

"Oh…well who else was there, or do you not know?" Naruto asked inviting Trent in.

"That was my family" Trent said coming in and sitting on the couch

"Kool" was all that Naruto could get out before he fell on the floor asleep. 'Great…Should I just leave him there? No that would be mean' Trent thought as he picked up Naruto by the arms and set him in his bed. Trent then left Naruto to his dreams.

* * *

"Hey! Where am I?" Naruto's dream self said

**(YOU'RE WHERE I LIVE)** a voice said

"And where would that be?" Naruto asked

**(IN YOUR STOMACH)** the voice responded

"Great. I'm dreaming about something in my stomach"

**(NO, WELL SORT OF…I'M THE KYUBI)**

"Wholly shit! So you're the demon inside of me? What do you want?" Naruto said

**(FOR US TO BECOME STRONGER. AND IN ORDER TO DO THAT I'LL NEED TO LEND YOU SOME OF MY POWERS. TRUST ME, YOU'LL WANT THESE GIFTS)**

"So, in order for me to become stronger you are going to give me some of your powers? Okay, so what are they?" Naruto asked eagerly

**(WELL FOR STARTERS, IN OREDER FOR ME TO HELP YOU WITH THE GIFTS ILL NEED TO BE ABLE TO REACH YOU DURING THE DAY. SO FIRST WITH YOUR PERMISSION OF COURSE ILL MAKE MYSELF PART OF YOUR MIND SO WE CAN COMMUNICATE) **Kyubi finished

"Fine"

**(GOOD. OKAY THE FIRST GIFT I'LL GIVE YOU IS INHANCED SENCES. THEY SHOULD BE PRETTY SELF EXPLANITORY SO SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO WITH THEM THAN ILL GIVE YOU YOUR SECOND GIFT TOMORROW)** and with that Naruto woke up

* * *

Sorry if this chapter wasn't as long as you expected it. Ill try harder to make them longer. Well what do you guys think on my second chapter? Next chapter; Chapter 3: More Gifts and Complications 


	3. Chapter 3 More Gifts and a New Look

Sorry for the slow update. Here is chap. 3. Hope you guys like it. Also if I don't get any reviews this chapter I won't be continuing.

* * *

Chapter 3: More Gifts and a New Look

The first thing Naruto noticed when he woke up was the smell of his room. 'Ugh. Is this really what my room smells like? Man I feel sorry for Kiba and Akamaru' Naruto thought getting out of his bed. 'What happened last night? Oh yeah. That's right. I went to see a movie with Hinata. Trent came here last night too. I must have passed out. He must have put me in my bed' Naruto thought changing into clean clothes.

"Yeah that makes perfect sense" Naruto said out loud hearing someone walking down the hall and stopping outside his door. 'This is soo kool. I love this gift' Naruto thought as he walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey Hinata-chan"

"N-Naruto-kun. How did you n-now I was standing there?" Hinata asked blushing a little.

"Uhh…umm…well…lucky guess?" Naruto said scratching the back of his neck noticing Hinata's wonderful scent.

**(WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL HER ABOUT ME?)**

'I can't just up and tell her you idiot. I have to wait to tell her' Naruto yelled at the Kyubi mentally

"Oh…okay N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said realizing Naruto hasn't put on his shirt yet. She blushed more than when she kissed Naruto at the theater. He had a VERY muscular chest. She couldn't help but stare.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked confused as to why Hinata was blushing like that and staring at him. Then he caught on. He didn't finish getting dressed when he answered the door. 'Shit!' Naruto thought

"…umm…Hinata-chan?" no answer from the blushing girl "Yeah well I'll just put my shirt on then" Naruto said running into his room and pulling on a black t-shirt that showed everyone of his muscles. When he came out Hinata's blush had gone and she was standing in his kitchen. "So…Why are you here Hinata-chan?"

"Umm…well I just w-wanted to see if y-you wanted to d-do something w-with me today" Hinata answered tapping her fingers together. Naruto walked over to her and took her by the hands forcing her to stop tapping and placed them at her side. Hinata blushed.

"Sure Hinata-chan, whatever you want" Naruto said. Naruto couldn't stand the overpowering smell anymore and just had to say something "God you smell nice" Hinata blushed even more. "Oh…eh he sorry Hinata-chan"

"Th-thank you, N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata trailed off trying to figure out something to compliment Naruto on "Y-You have a very nice kitchen, Naruto-kun" she finally managed to get out.

"Thanks, it's a little messy but I like it" Naruto said looking around realizing he hasn't eaten yet. "Hey Hinata-chan?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Want to go get something to eat?"

"N-No thank you. I c-couldn't possibly let you get me something. And besides, I'm not that hungry" Hinata said her stomach choosing this moment to growl really loud. Truth be told, Hinata was so excited that her Naruto-kun kissed her she didn't eat breakfast that morning; she just rushed out to see if Naruto wanted to do something.

"Looks to me that you are hungry, very hungry" Naruto said chuckling to himself grabbing his frog wallet. "Come on, I know this really good place that has a great breakfast menu" Naruto said grabbing Hinata by the hand and rushing out the door only to be greeted by Shikamaru and Ino.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Come on Shikamaru, we have to see if the rumors are true" One very impatient blonde said_

_"This is soo troublesome but fine" Shikamaru answered_

_"Thank you for understanding…sweetie" Ino said starting to crack up_

_"I told you not to call me that unless we aren't in public. It's bad enough that you cling to me like a leech all day" Shikamaru said getting down from the tree he was in._

_"Fine but you owe me…Ooo I know. You could…" Ino said leaning in to whisper something in Shikamaru's ear. He got really red after she finished_

_"W-whatever" so they left to see Naruto with Ino clinging to Shikamaru's arm. _

_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_

"Hey Shikamaru-san, Ino-san" Naruto said a little surprised

"Hey Naruto-_san_" Ino said with a little accent on the 'san'

"What's up?" Shikamaru said

"Oh nothing, me and Hinata-chan were just about to go get something to eat" Naruto said gesturing towards Hinata.

"Oh hi, Shikamaru, Ino" Hinata said coming out of her hiding spot behind Naruto

"Mind if we come along?" Ino asked

"I don't mind but it's not my call" Naruto said turning towards Hinata

"S-sure. Y-you can come w-with us" Hinata said mentally hoping that they would leave early so she and Naruto could have some alone time.

"Yippee" Shikamaru said sarcastically. Ino elbowed Shikamaru in the gut before thanking them.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Shikamaru, Ino and Hinata asked all at once. Naruto looked at them and replied,

"My favorite bar" Naruto said treasuring the looks on everyone's faces "Kidding, no were going to this place" Naruto said pointing to the restaurant they were standing in front of.

"B-but Naruto-kun, that's one of the m-most expensive places in K-Konoha" Hinata protested

"So. Who cares if I'm buying?" Naruto said walking inside

"Good point" Shikamaru said to Ino walking inside with Hinata following.

* * *

"Hi" Naruto said to the man standing behind the podium.

"Ah, hello Mister Uzimaki" the man said "Your usual spot?"

"No thanks…are there any booths available?" Naruto asked

"Ah yes, there happens to be one last both left" The man said reaching for menus. "How many are in your party?"

"Four" Naruto said as the man got four menus.

"Excellent. Follow me" The man said walking towards the back of the room. Everyone followed the man and they were seated in the far right corner. "Can I start you of with anything to drink?"

"Yeah, I'll have a glass of orange juice" Naruto said

Everyone else said "Me too" or "I'll have what he's having"

* * *

"So, Naruto, how long have you and Hinata been together?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto choked on some of his drink and Hinata blushed

"Umm…ahh…o look, our foods here" Naruto said pointing to the large tray carrying there breakfast "Let's dig in" he said when everyone's plate was set in front of them. The rest of the breakfast was rather quiet. After everyone was done Naruto paid and they started walking their separate ways. Ino and Shikamaru going somewhere, and Naruto and Hinata back to Naruto's apartment.

"Th-thanks for breakfast N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said

"You're welcome Hinata-chan" Naruto said taking Hinata's hand in his. This small gesture made Hinata blush a shade of crimson never before seen in Konoha. They reached his apartment and went inside.

"So what did you want to do today?" Naruto asked sitting on the couch and gesturing for Hinata to take the seat next to him.

"Umm. I w-was thinking that m-maybe we could t-train or go on a w-walk through the forest" Hinata said tapping her fingers together again walking over and sitting on the couch. Naruto took her hands again and this time set them on her lap. Then he leaned in and kissed her. She let out a small yelp when Naruto pulled her onto his lap.

"Do you think we can train then go on a walk to cool off?" Naruto asked whispering into her ear. His warm breath on her ear made her flinch a little

"S-sure Naruto-kun" Hinata sighed. Naruto nibbled on Hinata's ear causing her entire face to glow. "N-Naruto-kun, w-what are you d-doing?" Hinata asked

"Snuggling" Naruto answered kissing her on the neck

"Don't stop" Hinata sighed taking Naruto's hands in hers and placing them around her waist. Naruto kissed up and down her neck then nibbled on her ear some more. He turned Hinata so she was facing him and planted a deep kiss on Hinata's soft lips. She brought her hands up and around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. His tongue pushed against her lips wanting access to her mouth. She parted her lips to let his tongue in and pushed hers into his mouth. They explored each others mouths and then parted to catch their breath. Naruto grasped Hinata's hands and broke the silence.

"Let's…go…train" Naruto said in between breaths.

"Okay" Hinata said as Naruto lifted her off him and got up still holding her hands.

* * *

"W-where do you w-want to train Naruto-kun" Hinata asked walking down the street

"Umm…How about the lake? I always train there" Naruto suggested

"Okay" Hinata said turning towards the lake. Naruto followed and once they got there they went to opposite sides of the lake upon Hinata's request. Naruto got the south side and Hinata the north.

* * *

_NARUTO_

"I wonder why Hinata-chan wants us to train separately" Naruto thought out loud. "Well to each there own I suppose"

**(THIS GIVES ME TIME TO TEACH YOU. AND SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT LIKE THAT?)** Naruto was surprised by this sudden comment, so surprised that he tripped over a tree root. 'What do you want, and as of now' Naruto thought

**(TO TEACH YOU EXACLY FOUR MORE THINGS) **Kyubi answered

"Okay" Naruto said

**(FIRST I WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU HAVE CHOSEN WELL IN A MATE) **Naruto made a sound somewhere between a snort a laugh and a choke at that comment. Kyubi laughed loud and long inside his head. He started to do his stretches. **(SECOND THE LAST THING I WILL TEACH IS LIKE A BLOOD LINE LIMIT. BUT I'LL GET TO THAT LATER. OKAY THE FIRST THING IM GOING TO TEACH YOU IS THE 'HI-HENSHIN NO JUTSU') **Naruto stopped his stretches to pay better attention to Kyubi. 'Okay what does it do?' Naruto thought **(IT LITERALY MEANS 'FIRE TRANSFORMATION'. IT ALLOWS THE USER TO MANIPULATE FIRE AND TURN INTO BASICALLY A LIVING FIREBALL. IT'S REALLY USEFUL WHEN SURROUNDED BY ENIMIES) **Naruto smirked when he thought about how jealous Sasuke would be when he found out that Naruto learned how to control fire and all he could do was spit it out of his mouth. 'Okay so how do I do it?' Naruto thought. Just then the Kyubi played a little 'movie' of the seals and other important info on the technique. 'Okay here goes nothing' He formed the seals one after another; Horse, Monkey, Boar, Bird, Dog, and ending in Ram.

"Hi-Henshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted. At first nothing happened and then his hands and feet caught on fire "Ahh! SHIT! Wait…it doesn't hurt"

**(NO DUH)** 'Shut up no one asked you' Naruto told Kyubi. After his hands and feet came his arms and legs then his torso and finally his head. 'This is sweet' Naruto thought playing with some fire. **(DIDN'T YOUR MOMMY EVER TELL YOU NEVER TO PLAY WITH FIRE?) **Kyubi laughed a wicked laugh 'SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU OVER SIZED FLEA BAG' Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs mentally **(OUCH)

* * *

**

_HINATA_

'Why did I say to train alone and not together?' Hinata thought getting into her gentle fist position and starting to practice her form.

"Hi-Henshin no jutsu!" she heard Naruto scream 'Hmm…never heard of that before' Hinata thought looking towards Naruto. Just them Naruto screamed; "Ahh! SHIT!" was all she heard before she saw his arms and legs followed by his torso then his head catch on fire. 'NARUTO-KUN!' Hinata screamed mentally. Then she saw the weirdest thing; he was playing with a fire ball 'Oh I get it, he turns into a big fireball thing and can control it. Nice.' Hinata thought getting back into her gentle fist stance and starting over.

* * *

_NARUTO_

"This rocks!" Naruto said

**(KNEW IT WOULD. OKAY CALL IT OFF SO I CAN TEACH YOU THE SECOND ONE) **Naruto did so and waited for Kyubi to start talking again. **(OKAY, THE SECOND ONE IS HAYAI-YOUKAI NO JUSTU. IT MEANS 'FAST DEMON' WHAT IT DOES IS IT MAKES YOU REALLY FAST IN BASICALLY EVERYTHING. IVE HEARD THAT THE FOURTH LEARNED IT, AND THAT'S HOW HE GOT TO BE SO FAST. ALSO IT ALLOWS YOU TO SEE 5 SECONDS INTO SOMEONES FUTURE BUT NOT YOUR OWN. THIS IS USEFUL IN BATTLING OPPONENTS WHO ARE UNPRIDICTABLE. GO AHEAD, TRY IT) **Naruto watched another 'movie' and this time the seals were Rat, Ox, Tiger, Hare, Dragon, Serpent, ending in Dog. Naruto did the required seals and shouted;

"Hayai-Youkai no jutsu!" Immediately Naruto could feel his body surging in chakra. He ran around the lake in less than 2 seconds. This is amazing considering how large it is. It scared Hinata so much that she fell down but never hit the ground. Naruto looked at Hinata across the lake and saw that she _was_ going to fall so he ran over there and stopped her from falling and stood her back up, then ran back. "Thanks Kyubi. This is soo kool" Naruto thanked the demon in his belly button.

* * *

_HINATA_

"Hayai-Youkai no jutsu!" Hinata heard Naruto say. 'Wonder what that one does' Just then a gust of wind, at a gale force, nearly knocked her down when she saw Naruto disappear for a few seconds. She waited to hit the ground but it never came. 'Wait. How is that possible? I remember falling. Oh his jutsu must make him fast or something like that' Hinata thought getting out hr kunai and shurikan and making a tree her target.

* * *

_NARUTO_

**(THE THIRD JUTSU IM GONG TO TEACH YOU IS CALLED HIMITSU-MAZOKU NO JUTSU. IT MEANS 'SECRET DEMON' IT'S A SECRET JUTSU THAT ONLY DEMONS AND A SELECT FEW HUMANS KNOW. IT ALLOWS THE USER TO PUT ITS VICTIM IN A PERMANENT STATE OF DEPRESSION. IT'S REALLY HELPFUL WHEN YOU'RE SPYING ON A TARGET YOU LATER WANT TO KILL. IT WILL MAKE THEM DEPRESSED AND EASIER TO KILL. HOWEVER YOU MUST HAVE A STRONG WILL TO LIVE AND BE HAPPY OTHERWISE THERE IS NO POINT IN EVEN USING THIS JUTSU. GO AHEAD AND USE IT ON A TREE AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS.)** Another 'movie' played and Naruto did the seals. Horse, Hare, Monkey, Dog, Boar then Serpent.

"Himitsu-Mazoku no jutsu!" Naruto said looking at a tree. Instantly the tree began to loose its leaves and die. Its bark peeled and its trunk snapped. When Naruto finished it looked more like a compost pile than a big sturdy tree.

* * *

_HINATA_

With the last of her weapons in a tree she went over to get them out when she heard the sound of cracking wood. She turned around to see Naruto staring daggers at a huge oak tree. 'Naruto-kun is making the tree die' Hinata thought as she turned back around and took her kunai and shurikan out of the tree and back into her weapons pouch. 'I better go see if he wants to go for a walk now' she thought starting to walk slowly to where Naruto was on the other side of the lake.

* * *

_NARUTO_

**(OKAY THE LAST THING IM TEACHING YOU IS, LIKE I SAID BEFORE,** **A BLOOD LINE LIMIT. IT IS CALLED KAMI-KITSUNE. IT MEANS 'FOX GOD' IT WILL MAKE YOU A MASTER OF ANY KIND OF JUTSU. ALSO IT WILL ALLOW YOU TO TAP INTO MORE OF MY POWERS AND LEARN THEM. IT LETS YOU SEE THROUGH WALLS AND OTHER THINGS UP TO 10 FEET. IT ALSO CAN COPY ANY OTHER BLOODLINE LIMIT AND MAKE IT TWICE AS STRONG BUT IT TAKES UP A LOT OF CHAKRA TO DO THAT. SO TO ACTIVATE IT YOU MUST THINK OF A LOT OF THINGS THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY AND SAY "KAMI-KITSUNE" OKAY? GOOD NOW TRY IT) **Naruto thought of some things; _Hinata-chan, ramen, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Konahamaru, training, learning new jutsus, but mostly Hinata-chan. _

"Kami-Kitsune!" Naruto said. His eyes turned neon orange and his pupil was replaced by a nine pointed star, his hair turned rustic orange with lines of black. His whisker marks turned into lightning shaped ones, his normal clothes were replaced with a black vest with a red t-shirt underneath and black and red cargo pants and last his teeth sharpened.

"This is kool Kyubi. Thanks. You're the best!" **(HINATA-CHAN IS COMING) **Naruto quickly deactivatedhis new ability and turned around to see Hinata staring wide eyed at him. He did an anime sweat drop "Eh…Hi Hinata-chan. Did I scare you?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his neck. She continued to stare. She was staring at his eyes. They were blue again but the nine pointed star hadn't gone away and his hair still had traces of black in it. He also still had the red t-shirt and black vest and black and red cargo pants on. She liked it. A lot.

"I l-like your new look Naruto-kun" Hinata said

"Huh?" Naruto asked looking at his reflection in the water. "Eh-he Thanks Hinata-chan" Naruto said walking over to her. Hinata Pulled Naruto closer to her so that he was leaned over and she was by his ear.

"Want to go for a walk now, Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered. She nibbled on his ear until he started to speak

"S-sure Hinata-chan"

So how did you like chapter three? Be hard on me now. I love getting constructive criticism. It helps me with me ability to write. Please review. How do you like Naruto's new look? Should I give Hinata a new look too? Tune in for the next chapter (that's only going to happen if I get at least 7 reviews by Saturday)


	4. Chapter 4 The Walk and the Secrets

Sorry for the slow update. For the record, I _might_be changing Hinata's clothing, but I won't change her physically. Oh yeah there is a little surprise(well I thought it was a surprise) in here somewhere and whoever can guess it get a preview of chapter five. Here is chap. 4. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Walk and the Secrets

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked hand in hand towards the east side of the lake. They were planning to go towards the waterfall. Well that was what Naruto wanted to do, but Hinata wanted to go towards a clearing she knew of. In the end Hinata gave up but she had a plan. She would fake that something was ahead and then run ahead to see what it was. Then she would be the waterfall girl again then reveal that it was her that he saw that day. They started walking and Hinata suddenly stopped. 

"What is it Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked stopping also. Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"I think I see someone up ahead" Hinata said

"Really?" Naruto asked in a 'not-believing-a-word-of-this' tone. She forgot that he had a great sense of smell and great hearing. She couldn't pull this off and they both knew it. She deactivated her Byakugan and dropped down to the ground and started crying. Meanwhile Naruto is shocked, confused and surprised by this.

"Hinata-chan? Are you alright?" Naruto asked walking up to her and dropped down beside her. He embraced her in a hug.

"I-I'm sorry…N-Naruto-kun…I-I just w-wanted…to t-tell you something" Hinata said between sobs. She now was on Naruto's back. She didn't remember him picking her up. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Shh...We can talk back at my place" Naruto did the seals for Hayai-Youkai and shouted, "Hayai-Youkai no jutsu!" and he ran to his apartment in less than 10 seconds with Hinata on his back still crying.

* * *

Naruto set Hinata down on his couch and took the seat next to her. 

"So...what did you want to tell me?" Naruto asked

"J-just that we shouldn't k-keep secrets from each other" Hinata said starting to calm down.

"Okay" Naruto said "Well then I have quite a few to tell you"

"Hmm?" Hinata asked curiously

"You know how the whole village, more like just the older part, doesn't like me?" Naruto began

"Yeah...they stare at you like you did something terrible, and they treat you like dirt" Hinata said not liking where this was going.

"Well...the reason is...I have the Kyubi inside of me" Naruto said hoping that she wouldn't be like everyone else and leave. What surprised Naruto is that Hinata jumped on Naruto and started crying into his shoulder. "Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked

"Shh. I'm sorry if I ever did anything to you to make you sad, you poor creature" Hinata said pulling him into a kiss.

"Umm...thanks but I deal with this kind of stuff everyday." Naruto said

"Oh...okay...well I guess I better tell you why I started to break down?" Hinata asked

"Ya that would be nice" Naruto said removing Hinata from on top of him

"The reason that I started t-to cry was because I had to tell you something but I didn't know how" Hinata said wiping her eyes "I needed t-to tell you that I was the waterfall girl" Hinata finished. Naruto started at her, his face unreadable. Naruto went very pale and then got really red. He finally got up and tried to walk over to the cabinet where he keeps his ramen, but passed out.

"Wow. Didn't know he'd take it that way" Hinata whispered as she got up and literally dragged Naruto into his room. She didn't have enough strength to pick him up and put him in his bed so she pulled off the top blanket and laid it on top of him. "I think I should make some soup for him" Hinata said going back into his kitchen. She looked around for something other than ramen but managed only to find one soup container that had expired three months ago. So she decided just to fix him some ramen. When it was all done she went back into his room and put the bowl right next to his head. Naruto instantly woke up and noisily slurped down the noodles.

* * *

"Thanks Hinata-chan! You're the best!" Naruto said after finishing, pulling Hinata into a tight hug, in the process making her sit on his lap like when they bumped into each other the previous day. 

"Your welcome and thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata said pulling back a little so she could gaze into Naruto's beautiful crystal blue eyes. There was just one problem, his eyes weren't blue. They were more like a neon orange color and they still had the weird pupil. His hair had just changed too. It now was rustic orange with more lines of black in it "Naruto-kun! Your eyes! Your hair!" Hinata said

"I know they aren't blue anymore. My hair is a bright orange color with more streaks of black. It's because Kyubi was teaching me some new things and one of them was a blood line limit sort of thing and I'm using it now" Naruto said blushing a little. 'I just couldn't resist. Please forgive me Hinata-chan' Naruto thought reverting back to his prankster self but then quickly deciding against it. Although Naruto's eyes weren't blue Hinata still loved them. They had a strange mesmerizing look to them that made Hinata stare at them with a look of pure passion. "Hinata-chan?"

"I like, no love your eyes. They are so beautiful and warm. They make me feel secure and loved and your hair...purrrrr" Hinata purred leaning in so that their faces were two centimeters apart but never breaking eye contact. She wrapped her arms around his neck "By the way, what do they do?" Hinata whispered. Her warm minty breath made Naruto blush a little

"Umm...well...you see..." Naruto said he sighed and continued in a slightly lower voice "It allows me to learn any jutsu instantly, copy any bloodline limit, tap into Kyubi's powers and lets me see through things" Naruto said the last thing coming out fast and even lower. Hinata, even though barely able to hear the last thing, blushed a deep shade of crimson and her eyes got wide.

"N-Naruto-kun you bad boy" Hinata whispered playfully closing her eyes and resting her forehead against his. She noticed Naruto's pants give a little bulge but didn't say anything about it, but instead giggled lightly forgetting his keen sense of hearing.

"What can I say? I had a new ability and wanted to see if it worked" Naruto whispered back hearing Hinata's giggle. "What are you laughing at?" Naruto asked knowing quite well what she was laughing at.

"Oh nothing Naruto-kun, it's nothing" Hinata whispered kissing him then resting her head on his muscular chest. She heard his heart beat get steadily faster until it finally slowed down again to its regular pace. She fell asleep like that and the last thing she said to him was "I love you"

* * *

So? How did you like it? Sorry it was a little short but I have had soo much to do. I went on a camping trip and the place we were at didn't have an internet hook up so I couldn't post this chapter. Please review and don't forget anyone who can guess the surprise gets a preview of chap 5. Oh there might be multiple things so ill decide but there is defiantly one that I know of. Okay tune in a few days to see chap 5; Family Problems 


	5. Chapter 5 Family Problems

Here is chapter 5.The surprise to me was that Naruto could pass out from embarrassment. Well when I wrote it kinda surprised me but o well. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only Trent and his family for they are my creations

* * *

Chapter 5: Family Problems 

"I love you" Hinata said before dozing off to a deep sleep.

"Love you too" Naruto said but he knew Hinata couldn't hear him. She was already asleep. 'Sweet dreams my beauty' Naruto thought. 'I should put Hinata-chan on the bed so she doesn't get uncomfortable. Just when he was about to get up he heard Hinata's sweet voice. She was dreaming.

"Naruto-kun...please...please hold me...I want to be loved and warm" Hinata whispered. Naruto knew she was dreaming but still wrapped his arms around her more tightly and she in turn let out a soft purr and buried her head into his chest even more. Naruto smiled a soft smile and eventually dozed off.

* * *

**(WELCOME BACK YOUNG ONE)**

"What do you want?"

**(NOTHING MUCH JUST TO CHAT)**

"Okay. 'Bout what?" Naruto's dream self asked sitting down

**(NOTHING IN GENERAL. JUST HOW YOU ARE YOU LIKING YOUR GIFTS, IF YOU WANT MORE AND IF YOU TRULY LOVE HINATA)** Kyubi responded. The last part made Naruto choke.

"I love my gifts. I don't need anymore because I can just take them from you with the Kami-Kitsune. And if you ever again question my love for Hinata-chan I will personally see to it that you never are to show your ugly fox face in this world or any other again!" Naruto yelled enraged

**(OUCH. THAT HURT BUT I'LL GET OVER IT)**

"Your welcome" Naruto said waking up. 'What a dream' Naruto thought **(THAT WAS NO DREAM. WELL IT SORT OF WAS BUT WHO CARES. ITS 3 AM AND HINATA IS STILL HERE) '**It's Hinata-_chan_ you bastard' Naruto mentally yelled at Kyubi glancing over at his clock then down at Hinata. She was still in his arms but she had curled up into a ball so that her arms were wrapped around her legs and her head stuck in between them. To Naruto it looked like she was peaceful but then he realized she was crying. He would wake her and ask her what was wrong. No, that would be wrong. He was just about to go back to sleep when she said something.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Where are you! Why have you gone?" Hinata was whispering.

"Hinata-chan, I'm right here" Naruto whispered back. Hinata stopped crying and lifted her head her eyes closed and placed it on Naruto's chest again and whispered;

"I had a terrible dream Naruto-kun. I dreamt that you had left me for someone else and was never going to come back" Hinata opened her eyes and looked up to be met with the neon orange eyes she knew only could belong to her Naruto-kun.

"You know that I would never leave you Hinata-chan. I also plan to marry you when we are older so do you think you can wait that long?" Naruto whispered kissing Hinata on the forehead.

"Hold me Naruto-kun. Please" Hinata whispered closing her eyes, sighing in pure pleasure. Naruto turned Hinata so that her back was against his chest and took her hands in his and wrapped his arms around her. Because Naruto had grown a little taller her head was still against his chest. He buried his face in her soft hair and enjoyed her scent. She let out a small sigh of enjoyment and fell asleep. Naruto fell asleep at the same moment she did.

* * *

They woke up at virtually the same time. Naruto gave Hinata a kiss on the forehead and they got up off the floor.

"Good morning Hinata-chan" Naruto said stretching out his arms

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Hinata replied scratching the top of her head.

"Want to go get something to eat?" Naruto asked

"No thanks, I have to get home. Oh no. Father!" and with that Hinata was gone

"Oh shit! She's right! What will her father have to say about this?" Naruto quickly changed and ran out the door only to run into Trent again. Literally. "Hey Trent! How's it going?" Naruto asked getting up and brushing himself off.

"You just cannot seem to walk two steps in or out your door without something hitting you can you?" Trent laughed. Naruto laughed as well noticing a girl that looked to be a little younger than him, behind Trent.

"Yo Trent? Who is that girl behind you?" Naruto asked

"Oh her? She is my daughter" Trent said moving the girl in front of him.

"Hello, what is your name?" Naruto asked bending over so that he was face to face with her. He didn't have to bend far because she was a little taller than Hinata.

"M-My name is Henquin, and I suppose you are Naruto?" Henquin said.

"The one and only" Naruto said dong his "nice guy" pose. Just then Henquin jumped on Naruto and kissed him. "Woh! I'm sorry but I already have a girlfriend" Naruto said remembering why he rushed out.

"S-sorry. Didn't know what came over me" Henquin said blushing furiously. Naruto waved goodbye and bolted down the street towards the Hyuuga estates. He picked up Hinata's voice then he saw her run to her room using his Kami-Kitsune powers. He ran up the side of the house and knocked on Hinata's window.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Hinata quickly and quietly opened the front door only to be greeted by a smirking Hanabi._

_"Oh are you in for it" Hanabi said turning around to go get their father_

_"Evil, conniving little bitch" Hinata said under her breath. A few moments later her father appeared totally calm. _

_"Where were you" He asked_

_"With Naruto-kun" Hinata answered "We went to his house after we trained and I was so tired that I fell asleep. We didn't do anything wrong, father. He just let me sleep, by myself" Hinata said lying through her teeth. _

_"Well then...I forbid you to ever see him again...is that understood?" Hiashi said _

_"You can't do this!" Hinata said angrily and crying._

_"I can, and I will" Hiashi said, equally angered. _

_"If you do you will lose your eldest daughter" Hinata screamed at her father. She them stormed off to her room. She locked the door behind her and plopped down on her bed and started to cry into her pillow. Suddenly there was a knock on her window. "Go away! I don't want to talk with anyone" Hinata yelled out of her pillow_

_"Not even your future husband?" a muffled voice asked from behind the window_

_"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said getting up to let him in_

_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_

Hinata opened the window and Naruto came in. He hugged Hinata and started to cry softly.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I got you into trouble...I...I..." Naruto was cut off by Hinata kissing him

"No you didn't get me into trouble. I got my self into this mess. Did you hear what my father said?" Hinata asked

"Yes, unfortunately" Naruto said calming down "And I will do anything and everything I can to prove to your father that I will take good care of you" Naruto said climbing back out the window. "Bye Hinata-chan" Naruto said sadly

"Bye Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered knowing that her Naruto-kun could hear her. They both knew that may have been their last moment together.

* * *

There is chapter 5. Hope you liked it please review and ill have chapter 6 up in about 2-4 days. Next time chapter 6: Dreams Crushed (may be changing the title of chapter) 


	6. Chapter 6 Disappointing News

Here is chapter 6. I changed the title. Hope you like it

* * *

Chapter 6: Disappointing News

* * *

Naruto raced down the side of the wall towards his apartment. 'How could that bastard do that to us? He doesn't understand. I'm not that bad, right?' Naruto thought.** (WELL WHEN YOUR ANGRY OR FEEL LIKE SHOWING OFF YOU TEND TO GET A LITTLE IMATURE)** 'No I don't' Naruto said to Kyubi. 'I just get a little...emotional' **(WHATEVER)** He reached his apartment and burst through the door. He immediately went to the phone and dialed the number for Kakashi, his old sensei. It ringed three times before someone answered.

"Hello?" a tired voice asked

"Hi, is this Kakashi?" Naruto asked

"Yes, is this Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"Yep. Listen I need your help" Naruto asked

"Okay, Naruto. I'll be their in a few minutes" Kakashi said and before Naruto could protest, hung up.

* * *

"Okay what is it this time? Did you get in trouble? Did you do something that you know you are going to have to pay for later?" Kakashi asked

"No...I need help getting Hinata's father to accept me" Naruto asked

"Oh...Well, what I would do is write a formal letter to him explaining why you and Hinata need to be together and stuff like that" Kakashi suggested sitting down on Naruto's couch.

"Okay anything else?" Naruto asked wondering if Kakashi knew that Naruto couldn't write "formal" letters to anyone, only letters that downright insult things or people.

"Well...you could challenge him to something...if I know him right he wont back down from a challenge, no matter how stupid or impossible" Kakashi said getting up and leaving.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said. Naruto thought about it some more and decided to think up a challenge that would be impossible for Hiashi to win.

* * *

"YO! HIASHI! I GOTTA TALK TO YOU!" Naruto was yelling through the big gate.

"Who is it? Oh...it's you, the nuisance that wants to be my eldest daughter's boyfriend" Hiashi said opening the door to let Naruto in. "What do you want?"

"I want to challenge you. Hyuuga Hiashi, I challenge you to graffiti statue painting" Naruto said. Hiashi laughed like he did when he was a kid.

"You think you can write graffiti better than me?" Hiashi said

"Yup" was all that Naruto said.

"Very well, I accept. Meet me at the west gate tomorrow at noon to discuss our terms" Hiashi said practically shoving Naruto out and slamming the door.

* * *

Naruto waited patiently at the west gate for Hiashi to arrive.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE TWENTY MINUTES AGO!" Naruto yelled cursing Hiashi for breathing

"Hello there Uzimaki-san" Hiashi said walking calmly up to Naruto. 'So now he shows up' Naruto thought. "Where, what and how are we going to hold this little competition?" Hiashi asked sitting down by a tree.

"Well I thought that we could use life sized statues of the Hokage and use any kind of painting materials we owned. If we didn't have any then go and buy some. We would hold it tomorrow, here. Any objections?" Naruto finished

"Just one, why the Hokage?"

"Because I feel like it. Does it really mater?" Naruto asked sitting down across from Hiashi

"Okay. Why do you want to do this?"

"So Hinata and I can be together without fear of you ripping us apart" Naruto said

"A fine cause it is, but there is just one problem" Hiashi said

"And that would be..."

"Hinata ran away...just last night" Hiashi said. Naruto was speechless and Hiashi got up and left.

* * *

So, did you like chapter 6? Please review and sorry if it was a little short than what you expected 


	7. Chapter 7 Runing Away

Here is chapter 7. This one is going to be fun to write...it may be sad though...o well. I have a question: is the Kyubi a boy or a girl? Because I've seen both in stories that I've read. Enjoy

Chapter 7: Running Away

* * *

'Naruto was just in my room?' Hinata thought after she saw Naruto leave. 'I wonder what he is going to do to try to stop father.' After a long time of thinking Hinata decided that there was nothing that he or anyone else, not even the Hokage, could do. So she took drastic measures, she ran away.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Hinata packed up a few of her personal belongings and some other things. She wrote a note to her family explaining what she was doing. It read:_

**_Dear father,_**

**_I intend to run away and never return. I'm sure that you know some of the reasons, but the most obvious reason is that I love Naruto-kun and can't stand to see him hurt. If you won't allow me to be with him than I am no longer your daughter or part of the Hyuuga household. Do not come after me for I will be a long way away from this village._**

_**From,**_

_**Hinata**_

_She silently opened her door and crept down the hallway towards the kitchen. Her backpack was tight around her shoulders. She carefully and slowly opened the door and snuck inside. She took some imperishable food items, a few bottles of water, a few instant ramen cups and a matchbook. She left the kitchen and went quietly back down the hallway to her room. She went in and left the door unlocked. Then she jumped out the window and into a tree. She was on her way, although she didn't know where. She decided to go see Naruto tomorrow._

_END FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

_

Naruto was in his room thinking of what to do. 'Hinata-chan ran away? Why would she do that?' Naruto was thinking staring at his ceiling. **(MAYBE SHE THOUGHT THAT THERE WAS NOTHING THAT ANYONE COULD DO)** Kyubi said not knowing that it was that very reason that she did run away. 'Maybe but I don't know' Naruto thought. Just then there was a light tapping on his window. He looked over and didn't see anything. 'Must be my imagination' then he heard it again this time a little louder. 'Or not'

He went over to the window and opened it and Hinata appeared and jumped through.

"H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Hinata said

"I thought you ran away?" Naruto said clearly confused

"I did. I'm just seeing if you wanted to come along" Hinata said sitting down on Naruto's bed blushing a little that she was in his room...again.

"Uhh...well...you see...sure why not" Naruto said giving up

"Yippee!" Hinata said jumping on top of Naruto and smothering him in kisses.

* * *

Sorry that it was another short one. The next one will be longer. Anywho how did you like it? And if you know the answer to my question please notify me. Next chapter, Chapter 8: Fooling a Village and the Organization 


	8. Chapter 8 Fooling a Village and

Here is chapter 8. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 8: Fooling a Village and the Organization

* * *

"So Hinata-chan, where are we going?" Naruto said packing some of the things that were important to him. Those things were more ramen, some pictures from the chunin exams and his ninja tools and trinkets.

"I never really thought about that" Hinata admitted

"Well we could go to these mountains I know of...I think that I will be able to make a little home out of the side of it or something" Naruto said remembering that the Kyubi gave him the ability to control fire. "I know of this jutsu that allows me to manipulate fire. Much like the way you saw down at the lake" Naruto said turning to Hinata. "I could blast a hole in the rock or something"

"That sounds good enough for me" Hinata said "Ready yet?"

"Yep, let's get out of here" Naruto said writing up a note that explained that he and Hinata were running away. It said:

_To Whom It May Concern (or not)_

_Hinata-chan and I have run away. Bye Konoha and good riddance_.

He added something else that would have made even the strongest of ninja have a heart attack. When Hinata read it she blushed fiercely and came close to fainting.

"Don't you think that the last part is a little...umm...harsh?" Hinata asked regaining her compositor

"We're rouge ninja's now. Nothing is too harsh for us" Naruto said climbing out the window with his trademark grin plastered on his face. Hinata followed and they set off to this mystery mountain Naruto spoke of.

* * *

"If we just leave than ANBU will soon be after us" Hinata said

"You know, I was just thinking of that" Naruto said stopping in the middle of a forest not to far from the north gate. "And that is why I want to try this new genjutsu on the trackers that are probably going to be following us by tonight" Naruto did some seals and mumbled something that Hinata couldn't hear. It was probably a good thing to other wise it would have had her knocked out.

Two bloody bodies suddenly appeared. Then kunai and shurikan appeared imbedded in the bodies, trees and ground surrounding them. Next blood was splattered everywhere. If the ANBU did find this spot and took some blood samples they would find that the blood belonged to him and Hinata. Although the bodies were covered in blood and weapons anyone could guess that it was them.

"Okay this genjutsu will last for about 5 days. That should be plenty of time for us to get to the mountain." Naruto said taking out a kunai.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked. Naruto took of his forehead protector and put a horizontal slash mark across the symbol.

"Well, we are running away aren't we? I'm making sure that people who see us know that we don't live in this village anymore" Naruto replied putting it back on, but instead of on his forehead he put it over his eyes. Naruto thought of the things that made him happy: _Hinata-chan, training, ramen. _The list was much shorter than when he first tried his blood line limit because he didn't care for anyone but Hinata now.

"Kami-Kitsune!" Naruto said. Once again his clothing and hair changed, but his clothing wasn't the black and red things like before. Now it was all black with a white fox emblem on the back of the vest. His hair turned jet black instead of its red fox color with black streaks. He used its power to see through the forehead protector. He could see perfectly. 'I have an idea' Naruto thought **(THAT'S A FIRST)** 'Shut up. I need to ask you something. If she tried could Hinata-chan learn Kami-Kitsune?' Naruto asked Kyubi. **(IF SHE WANTED TO I GUESS)** 'Thanks' Naruto thought "Hey Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Hinata said taking off her forehead protector that was around her neck and slashing it like Naruto's.

"Want to learn Kami-Kitsune?" Naruto asked walking a little closer to Hinata

"Umm...sure...how do I do it?" Hinata asked her eyes showing both fear and excitement.

"You think of all the things that make you happy and say Kami-Kitsune"

"Okay" Hinata thought off as many things that made her happy: _Naruto-kun, mother, getting stronger, watching Naruto-kun train. _"Kami-Kitsune!" Hinata yelled. Suddenly her hair turned jet black like Naruto's, her eyes turned the same neon orange as his, but the nine pointed pupil wasn't there. Her clothing turned black and her jacket turned into a vest like Naruto's and had the same white fox emblem on the back. She put the forehead protector over her eyes like Naruto's. "Can I still use my Byakugan?" She asked

"Probably" Naruto replied looking at Hinata's perfect form. He had never seen her without her jacket on. Her now black shirt showed ever one of her curves. The vest just made her look even more beautiful. Hinata tried to use her Byakugan and it worked. She could see through the protector but not clearly. She decided that she would only use it in emergencies. She switched it off and used the Kami-Kitsune to see through the protector that now was on her eyes.

"Now what?" Hinata asked temporarily forgetting that they had already discussed a plan.

"Now we go to the mountain" Naruto said and he took off at a speed that Hinata didn't think was possible. He came back a few seconds later and asked "You okay? Want me to slow down bit?"

"Yes please Naruto-kun" Hinata said taking off at the same pace that Naruto was just at.

"Cheater" Naruto whispered and ran to keep up.

* * *

_INTERMISSION_

How you liking it so far? Okay back to the story

_END INTERMISSION

* * *

_

Naruto was in the lead with Hinata right on his tail.

"Want me to slow down?" Naruto asked jumping branch to branch

"Nope. This is a good exercise" Hinata replied catching up with Naruto. They were now side by side. Naruto shortened the distance between them and took Hinata's hand. This made Hinata almost miss the branch that she was about to push off of.

"You okay, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked again

"Yep" She replied. They arrived at the mountain in less than an hour. Of course they were going faster than most jonin were capable of going.

"We're here" Naruto said doing some more seals "Hi-Henshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Instantly his body was covered in flames. "I would stand back if I were you" Naruto said to Hinata. She nodded and hid behind a rock. Naruto gathered a lot of fire in his hand. When he was finished the ball of fire was well over 6 ft. in diameter. He thrust the ball into the side of the mountain and there was a cracking sound. Naruto tried to make the ball smaller but found that he couldn't unless he let it blast through the mountain. He figured if he did that there would be a tunnel going all the way through the other side.  
Hell, why did he care? He let go of the ball and it instantly blasted through the solid stone side with a loud explosion. Fortunately for them it made a perfect 15x20ft room. The ceiling, walls and floor was covered in soot and burn marks.

"Like it Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as Hinata got out from behind the rock.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun" Hinata said a little shaken at how much power Naruto had. "It's the perfect size" She finished walking into it. Naruto did some more seals and created a genjutsu that made it look like a mountain again. He also made a wall from the pieces of rock that were lying around behind the illusion so if anyone touched it, it would feel real.

"Okay, Hinata-chan. Only we can get in here." Naruto said walking through an opening in the wall which he or Hinata could seal off with a boulder that was inside. Hinata followed and Naruto pushed the boulder to block the only way out. It was dark, and cold. "Hinata-chan, do you have any matches with you?" Naruto asked pulling out a cloth that he had packed and wrapping it around a stick he brought in from the forest.

"Yes, but cant you just use that jutsu that you used to make this little home?" Hinata pointed out

"Uhh...he he, yeah" Naruto did the seals for the second time in less than two minutes and this time he concentrated the flame to his hand opposite of the one with the make-shift torch. His hand caught fire and he lit the torch and instantly the room brightened. "There, now we can see" Naruto said walking over and putting the torch in the middle of the room in a little notch that had been made when the fire burnt through.

"Yep, so now what?" Hinata asked sitting down by the flame to try to warm up

"Well, we could start our own organization type of thing. Probably something that has members that their dreams were crushed and they ran away? I dunno." Naruto said sitting next to Hinata.

"That sounds fun...How are we going to get members and what are we going to be called? What are we going to look like? Are we good or bad? Do we..." Hinata was interrupted by Naruto placing a finger on her lips to silence her.

"We are going to get members by searching around villages for anyone who ran away and wants to join. I was thinking that we could be called Kitsune-Akuma. It means fox demons" Naruto said

"Sure I like that name" Hinata said very cheerful for some reason. Naruto would ask later.

"Okay, I was thinking that we would teach everyone that joined us Kami-Kitsune. That way we all look like we do know. Good or bad? Dunno ill leave that to you" Naruto said

"Oh...ummm...maybe good? No bad. Yes bad. Okay Naruto-kun we will be evil" Hinata said. To Naruto it felt strange to hear that word come out of Hinata's sweet mouth.

"You sure?" Naruto asked just to be sure that Hinata wanted to do this

"Yep" Hinata said as perky as ever

"Oh and by the way, why are you so perky?"

"Oh I don't know...I guess it's because I'm with you" Hinata said leaning over and kissing Naruto on the cheek.

"Oh okay" Naruto replied moving the boulder aside to get out. "Well let's go get some members" Naruto said leaving the small room. Hinata followed and another question popped into her head

"Naruto-kun, how are we going to get multiple members if they don't have room of their own?" Hinata asked running to catch up with him.

"Never thought about that...I'll make some more rooms and hallways and stuff when we get back.

"Okay...So how are we going to find these people?" Hinata asked. Naruto anime sweat dropped. 'Is there an end to the questions?' Naruto thought **(YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO THIS)** 'Yeah I know' Naruto thought as he sensed something up ahead.

* * *

How did you like chapter 8? Please review and tell me if you think I should add or take away anything. Please feel free to comment on anything you think is incorrect. Next chapter. Chapter 9: Finding Members 


	9. Chapter 9 Finding Members

Here is chapter 9. Enjoy

Chapter 9: Finding Members

* * *

Naruto crept silently up to the shadowy figure up ahead. He went up and tapped the man on the shoulder. Naruto was suddenly in a tree across the way. Hinata ran up to him to see if he was okay.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked a little worried.

"Just fine" Naruto said climbing out of the tree. The man walked over.

"Hey Naruto-san" The man said but as it turned out it was tall teenager. He must have been 15 or 16 judging by his appearance.

"Hey Torao-san, how'd you know it was me?" Naruto asked walking towards the teen and extending a hand. He shook it and wondered why there was a slashed forehead protector across his eyes.

"Only you are so stupid too walk up behind someone and tap them on the shoulder" Torao laughed

"So...why are you so far from the leaf, and your family?" Naruto said and Hinata walked up next to him and, even though he couldn't tell, glared at Torao.

"Well I left...you?"

"Same" Naruto answered as simple as that

"So, who is this?" Torao said looking at Hinata.

"I am Hyu..." Hinata started to say but remembered that she was no longer a Hyuuga. "Hinata"

"Well Hinata-san. Why are you with this knucklehead?" Torao asked sitting down by the base of a very large oak tree.

"This knucklehead is my boyfriend" Hinata said

"Is this true Naruto-san?" Torao asked cheerfully

"Yeah, so what? She is the best girl in the world!" Naruto said hugging Hinata

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata said blushing a little. Torao got up and walked over to Hinata. Torao just stared at her and she got a little uncomfortable. "Naruto-kun?" She whispered. "Why is he staring at me?"

"I don't know" Naruto said knowing perfectly well why he was staring. Naruto punched Torao in the jaw sending him into the tree that he was just sitting at. "That is for sending me into a tree and for staring at Hinata-chan like that" Naruto said walking over to help him up. "Anyway, want to join our little organization?" He asked

"Umm...sure...do I get a kool uniform like you guys?" He asked looking at Naruto's clothing

"Yep" Naruto said "And if we find someone who makes clothing like this than we wont have to teach everyone Kami-Kitsune" Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"That would be nice" she whispered back. "Okay, Torao-san. Come with us" Hinata said as she started to walk in the direction of the hideout.

"Umm...okay, but isn't there some sort of initiation I have to pass?" Torao asked looking at Naruto.

"Oh yeah...forgot about that" Hinata said walking back to Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was suddenly in a tree, again. Torao proved to be a strong opponent. Naruto got out of the tree and ran at him and smashed his right fist into Torao's jaw. This made him spin in circles before hitting the ground hard. Torao got up and tried to hit Naruto with an uppercut but Naruto dodged it and nailed Torao under the chin with an uppercut of his own. Torao fell back and put his hands on the ground and kicked Naruto under the chin, sending him 10ft into the air. Torao pushed off the ground with his hands and turned in the air so he was now on his feet again. Naruto landed on his feet and took a karate stance. Torao raced at Naruto but he disappeared. 'Wow he's fast' Torao thought. A sharp pain filled Torao's backside. Naruto had thrown a shurikan into his back. He fell down and laid there.

"I win" Naruto said cheerfully. Removing the weapon and putting it back into his pouch.

"Not yet!" Torao said and he pushed himself up into the air using all fours. Turning so his body was vertical, Torao aimed a spinning kick to Naruto's head. Naruto easily grabbed Torao's leg. Naruto spun around sending Torao flying into a tree when he let go. "Okay...you win Naruto-san" Torao said 'What is with going into all the trees?' Hinata thought as she walked over to Naruto.

"Thank you Torao-san. You fought well. Welcome to Kitsune-Akuma." Naruto said extending his arm out to Torao to help him out.

"Thanks...When do I get my uniform?" Torao asked taking Naruto's hand. Naruto pulled Torao out of the tree and walked over to Hinata.

"Later...first we need to make some changes to our _little _hideout" Naruto said with a little emphasis on the word little.

"Okay" Torao said

* * *

"HE WHAT?" a very upset Hokage yelled at her pink haired apprentice.

"He ran away...with Hyuuga Hinata" a very upset but scared Sakura said. Tsunade paced her office thinking of why he would want to run away. "Why do you think he would run away?" She thought out loud.

"Maybe he thought that no one could help...maybe he couldn't take the insults and rejection from the village anymore" Sakura suggested.

"Maybe but I wouldn't think so...I mean sure, Naruto wasn't rich but he lived a good life. Why would he do something like this?" Tsunade asked sitting down at her desk and burying her head into her hands. "Why would he just up and leave?" She said barely above a whisper.

"I don't know, but it could have something to do with Hinata" Sakura suggested. "They found two notes...one in Hinata's room, and one in Naruto's. Hinata's was more descriptive than Naruto's. And Naruto's was...creative" Sakura handed Tsunade the two notes. She read them one, two, three, four times before breaking down completely. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come...in" Tsunade choked out. The person who answered was an ANBU member with and owl mask. He had two small vials of blood red liquid in his right hand.

"Hakage-sama, in these vials is blood...from two different people. We tested the two samples and they came up that one of them was Hyuuga Hinata and the other Uzimaki Naruto" The ANBU couldn't seem to keep the cheer out of his voice. This news had Tsunade breaking down into a new set of tears.

"Umm...ANBU-san...I would highly recommend you leave, or this could get ugly" Sakura said. The ANBU man in the owl mask left in a hurry and Sakura went over to the crying Hokage to see if there was anything that she could do.

* * *

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked while Naruto was busy making another room for Torao. Because Torao wasn't there he could make it any size he wanted, but he would make it comfortable.

"Ya?" Naruto answered. He wasn't using as much fire this time so he wouldn't make another huge room like the one they were standing in.

"Do you think that anyone has found the genjutsu yet?" Hinata asked a little shyly

"Yeah I think that they found it. I can hear the village cheering" Naruto lied. Even though he had a great sense of hearing he couldn't hear that far.

"Your lying" Hinata said seductively. Naruto loved when she acted like this. She was so...perfect. In every way. He looked over to her.

"Yeah, so. What you going to do about it" Naruto whispered playfully

"This" Hinata said leaning in to give him a kiss.

"KNOCK KNOCK! Cut it of you two. We have guests" Torao appeared with 9 or 10 people behind him.

"Yay, more potential members" Naruto said finishing up Torao's room.

"This is Kin, Akio, Chiyo, Haruka, Kyo, Yuri, Yuki, Ume, Tamiko and last but not least Yasu" Torao said gesturing to each person as he said their name.

* * *

How did you like Chapter nine? Oh and sorry for the slow update. Who ever can figure out what everyone's name means before I finish with chapter 10 and 11 you will get a preview of both. (Names of the ten new people) Next time chapter 10: Initiation rounds. Hinata, Naruto, and Torao will fight to see who makes it and who doesn't. 


	10. Chapter 10 Initiation Rounds

Here is chapter 10. Due to recent complaints about certain things this will be my last chapter. Maybe a lemon. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10: Initiation Rounds

* * *

"So...how are we going to do this Naruto-san?" Torao whispered

"Well, first of all, around these new people you will call me something else. I don't care what. Second, I thought that we could divide these people into groups of three, with one group of four. Then we will pick a group and fight to see who gets in" Naruto finished

"Okay with me" Torao said looking towards Hinata

"It's fine Naruto-kun." Hinata said

"Okay, fine forget the new name thing" Naruto said turning to the ten people "everyone, divide into groups of three with one group of four so we can begin the initiation tests" Naruto finished as everyone started to move around talking amongst themselves.

When everyone was done the three groups stopped talking and waited. Naruto looked at the groups and took mental note who went with who. Kin, Chiyo and Haruka were in the group closest to them and in the other group of three were Akio, Kyo and Yasu. The group of four was Yuri, Yuki, Ume and Tamiko.

"Wow...that was fast" Naruto thought out loud

"Yes it was" Hinata agreed.

"Okay" Naruto pointed to the group closest to them. "You will be group one" He pointed to the other group of three "You will be group two" He pointed to the last group

"And we will be group three?" Tamiko asked

"Correct" Naruto said "Decide amongst yourselves who will fight first. Then come and tell me or Hinata-chan" Naruto said gesturing to his girlfriend. Akio made a playful growling sound at Hinata and Yasu elbowed him in the stomach. Hinata laughed a little at how Akio was doubled over in pain.

* * *

"Match one: Haruka vs. Naruto. Begin" Torao shouted. Immediately Haruka charged at Naruto. He dodged her attack easily and threw a fist full of shurikan at her. She dodged them easily but saw a tiny shimmer of light. Naruto pulled his hands back quickly to reveal that his shurikan were attached to invisible string. Haruka tried to jump out of the way but Naruto was too fast. She got caught and fell to the floor panting hard.

"You win" Haruka said giving in easily

"Okay" Naruto said untying the threads. Naruto offered his hand to help her up and she took it. Naruto helped her up and she took her place with her other team members.

"Match two: Kin vs. Naruto" Torao said and Kin walked over to where Naruto was and took a taijutsu stance. "This will be the last fight for today. Begin"

Naruto charged Kin and threw a kunai at him. He caught it and realized it was a trick. He tried to throw it back at Naruto but it exploded in his hand before he could. Kin flew back a few feet and Naruto came out of nowhere and elbowed him in the gut. Kin coughed up a little blood and charged after Naruto who had started to turn away. Kin slammed his right leg into Naruto's head. Just then Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ha ha ha...got you. It was a clone!" Naruto said coming out of the smoke and punching Kin in the chin. Naruto then made a few more clones and they kicked Kin up into the air. "Na…Ru…To" the clones said as the real Naruto jumped into the air and slammed his foot into Kin's head "Uzamaki barrage" Kin hit the ground hard. "Ha ha I win" Naruto exclaimed helping Kin to his feet. Kin tried to stand buthis legs gave out and he collapsed.

* * *

"Naruto-san?" Kin asked Naruto as he recovered in the newly made hospital wing.

"Yeah Kin-san?" Naruto said as Haruka looked Kin over. When Haruka first said that she was a medical ninja, Naruto almost died of laughter. Haruka stopped him by knocking him out with a hard punch to his left temple.

"That move you did to finish me...it was amazing. Also...do you need someone to make more uniforms? Because I know how" Kin said falling asleep for two reasons, one he was very tired and two he just got knocked out by the medicine that Haruka had given him.

"That would be great. Thank you Kin-san" Naruto said leaving to go to his and Hinata's room.

Naruto entered the room and saw Hinata on the bed. She was lying quite seductively.

"Hey there fox boy" Hinata said getting up and walking over to Naruto

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Geez, Naruto-san, why do you always have to be so mean?" Torao asked looking at the wreckage that was supposed to be Kin. Kin had a bloody nose and mouth. He was bleeding from under his forehead protector and his left arm and right ankle were broken._

_"It's in my nature I guess. I'm like an uncontrollable fox" Naruto said walking to a wall to make another room for the "hospital" Naruto did the seals and shouted "Hi-Henshin no jutsu!" His hands were on fire and he began to carve. When he was done with that he made a few other small rooms for his guests. "There...all done"_

_"Umm...Naruto-sama?" a boy no older than eight asked barely above a whisper. Naruto recognized this one from group one. This must have been Chiyo. 'Why is he calling me Naruto-**sama**? I'm not that strong' Naruto thought_

_"Yes Chiyo-san?" Naruto asked looking down at the boy_

_"I don't fight...I never have" Chiyo said looking down at his feet._

_"Well than what do you do?" Naruto asked _

_"I cook" Chiyo responded softer than before. "I'm really good at it too. My mom use to have me make dinner a lot because she never could, she was always so tired and my dad was always working. My dad was a furniture maker. He use to make the best furniture in the village, but he is retired now" Chiyo said breathing in deep because he got excited and didn't breathe._

_"Wow...okay I think that I have something for you" Naruto said "Do you think you could ask your father to make us some furniture? Tell him that I'll pay him for his services" Naruto asked_

_"Sure! Thank you Naruto-sama!" Chiyo said running off to find Kyo. Kyo was Chiyo's older brother and knew how to make their father to make the furniture. _

_It arrived and everyone helped carry it to their respective rooms. There was even a bunch of doors, rugs and lights that came._

_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_

"Hey there sexy woman…I have a question" Naruto asked. That name made Hinata blush and giggle.

"Sure…anything" Hinata answered leading Naruto to the bed and making him sit. That was quite a challenge because Naruto was still sore and he said it hurt to sit.

"Do you know how to cook?"

"A little…why?"

"Chiyo…he cant fight…only cook" Naruto said

"Oh…I see…lets forget about the initiations and concentrate on us" Hinata said doing some seals and placing a sound proof barrier around the room so no one could hear in.

"Okay" Naruto said lying down on the surprisingly comfortable bed. He looked around the room. There was a nightstand on both sides of the bed, a lamp in the far right corner by the door and two dressers on the left wall. One was marked with a fox emblem and the other had two fox emblems. The one with two was Naruto's and the other was Hinata's. The door was made of oak and had a giant fox head on the outside of it.

Hinata put her head on Naruto's chest and took his hand in hers. Naruto stroked Hinata's hair with his free hand.

"I love you Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"I love you too Hinata-chan" Naruto said pulling Hinata off his chest and making her lay next to him. "I want to be with you until I die" Naruto said as he leaned in.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I always want to be with you. I will do anything to make you happy" Hinata said leaning too so that their faces were a few centimeters apart.

"I would do anything to protect you…even die" Naruto whispered and made his lips touch hers. Hinata's tongue pushed at Naruto's lips wanting entrance. Naruto parted his lips and Hinata's tongue explored his mouth. Naruto started to undo Hinata's vest and Hinata started to undo his. Neither of them realized what each other was doing until they parted to breath. They both blushed furiously.

"Uhhh…he he…s-sorry H-Hinata-chan" Naruto said sitting up and buttoning up his vest. Hinata sat up too and put a hand on Naruto's hands. Naruto stopped trying to button his vest and looked into Hinata's eyes. They were full of pleasure and fear. "Hinata-chan?"

"Hmmm?" Hinata asked looking into Naruto's eyes. She felt like she was in a dream. 'Did Naruto-kun just do what I think he did?' Hinata thought. "yes Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked softly

"…."

"I liked that a lot N-Naruto-kun. W-want to take it s-step farther?" Hinata asked not knowing what the bloody hell she was doing. All Naruto did was stand there and nod. They got back on the bed and began kissing again. Hinata undid the one button that Naruto managed to get on. Hinata took off the vest and threw it at the ground. It landed with a _thump_. 'Naruto-kun's vest is way heavier than mine' Hinata thought. Naruto removed Hinata's vest and threw it and it landed softly without any noise. 'Hinata-chan's vest was extremely light' Naruto thought.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered out of breath.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto whispered also out of breath. Naruto placed a hand at Hinata's shirt line and Hinata wrapped her hands around Naruto's neck and climbed on top of Naruto. Naruto kissed Hinata hard and lifted her shirt off of her. Hinata removed her hands from around Naruto's neck and took off his shirt. Naruto tried to undo Hinata's bra but found that it was hard. The clamp was stuck. Hinata giggled and removed it for him and lay on top Naruto once more. She elevated her head to look into his blue eyes. Naruto was getting harder by the second. He loved the skin on skin contact. Hinata was getting wet and she felt something bulge under her. She giggle again and kissed Naruto hard.

"I…love…you…Naruto-kun" Hinata said panting

"I…love you…too" Naruto said panting just as hard.

Hinata took off Naruto's pants and giggled again at Naruto's boxers. They had little green frogs everywhere set against a black background.

"What are you laughing at misses pink frills" Naruto said. While Hinata was gazing at Naruto's boxers he had quickly removed Hinata's pants.

"What are you tal…" Hinata started to say but Naruto's hands on the inside of her thighs stopped her. Hinata moaned softly and Naruto slipped off her panties. Hinata removed Naruto's boxers and took hold of his semi hard member. She massaged it and Naruto moaned with pleasure. Hinata placed her mouth over it and began sliding her tongue over it and sucking. Naruto moaned some more and when Hinata was done pleasuring him he pulled her up and spread her legs apart. He began to lick Hinata's wet pussy and Hinata's moans only made him want to enter her more.

He stopped and looked at Hinata. Her eyes told him the answer that he wanted. Yes. He put his member slowly into her. She groaned of pleasure. She loved the feeling of him inside of her and he loved the feeling of her around him. Slowly he began to thrust in and out steadily getting faster. Hinata's moans soon matched Naruto's thrusts and Naruto couldn't hold it anymore.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed. Naruto burst inside of her and Hinata let loose her juices. Naruto collapsed beside Hinata and pulled the blankets over them.

"G-good night Hinata-chan" Naruto said panting heavily

"Good n-night Naruto-kun. Thank you f-for pleasuring m-me" Hinata said and she curled up in Naruto's arms. Naruto kissed Hinata on the back of the neck and they both fell asleep.

* * *

How did you like chapter ten? Review please 


	11. Chapter 11 Initiation Turned Upside

Here is chapter 11. I changed the title a little…sorry for the slow update…school is starting and I might be a little slower updating…maybe 1-2 weeks per chapter. Enjoy

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 11: Initiation Turned Upside Down and a Strange Question

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto woke with a familiar weight in his arms. He glanced at the door, then the clock. 'Wait a second…since when have we had a clock?' Naruto thought. Then he realized that Hinata was dressed in a silky night gown. 'I get it' Naruto thought figuring out what had occurred while he slept. 'If that clock is right then we need to get moving!' Naruto got out of the bed careful not to wake Hinata and put on his boxers and his other clothing that was scattered across the room. He, Hinata and everyone else, only had one pair of clothing each because they didn't know how to make the clothing.

He found his last piece: his forehead protector. He put on his forehead protector over his eyes just like he had the last few days. He walked all over the room and picked up Hinata's clothing. He folded it and laid it on the dresser that was hers. He walked to Hinata and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. He ever so slightly shook her. She woke up instantly.

"Good morning sleepy head" Naruto said

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Hinata said getting up and kissing Naruto. "Where are my…" Hinata started to say

"On the dresser" Naruto said "I'll be back in a few hours. Okay?" Naruto said walking towards the door

"Alright…for what?" Hinata inquired

"Things for the initiation tests" Naruto said suddenly disappearing in a puff of smoke.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Whhhhaa?" a sleepy and hurting Kin yawned. A very loud noise had awakened him from his sleep. He looked next to him and saw that Chiyo and Haruka had also awoke. Kin turned on the lamp and got out of bed and put on his clothes. Chiyo got up but instead of putting on his clothes he just stood there looking at his pillow.

"What's wrong Chiyo?" Haruka asked

"N-nothing…its just that I'm worried about the initiation. Naruto-sama said that he wouldn't make me fight anyone. I told him that I could cook and he said that he would take care of it. I don't know…I don't think that he has any kitchen supplies" Chiyo explained.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"AH SHIT!" Naruto exclaimed. He had gone out for a few hours and purchased a few cooking things: spatula, pots, pans, spoons, forks, knives, plates, bowls and those kinds of things. Because he couldn't go back to his village he went to the next closest village.

He had tried to get through the "door" with all of the heavy bags when he tripped and spilt everything causing a very loud noise to disrupt the sleeping guests.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kin said rushing out of his room with bandages everywhere on him.

"Just getting ready for the initiation. By the way, how did you sleep?" Naruto replied

"Fine" Kin said helping Naruto get the things back in their bags. He noticed that Naruto picked something up in a small box very quickly. By the time they were finished Haruka, Chiyo and everyone else was out there. All except Ume. 'That Ume person is weird' Naruto thought. Naruto made another cavern type room for the kitchen and placed one of the extra lamps in it. It was a decent size for fixing the amount of food that they would need if everyone passed initiation. Naruto set everything he bought on the floor and once again disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Okay…now what?" Yuki asked

"Yeah seriously. What's with the cooking things?" Yuri said

"I-initiation?" Chiyo suggested looking over the things that Naruto had bought. They were surprisingly a very good quality. Naruto reappeared and called over Kyo, Akio and Yasu. The four went out and brought in a few huge boxes. There were 10 in total so it took them a few minutes to get everything in.

"What's in the boxes? They were super heavy" Yasu asked

"What do you think?" Naruto asked. He opened a box and carefully pulled out a very nice oven. He opened all of the other boxes and took their contents out. There were 3 ovens with stove tops, 2 large eating tables, 3 different sized sinks and 2 cutting tables that were marble topped and had drawers.

"This is…amazing" Chiyo said "Is this all for the initiation?"

"Not really…mostly for meals and stuff like that" Naruto replied "But today is your initiation so you get to choose what to do…fight…or cook" Naruto finished putting everything away.

"Cook please Naruto-sama. What should we cook?" Chiyo asked

"How about breakfast?" Hinata said walking into the room.

"Yeah, sure! Hinata-chan, do you know how to cook breakfast?" Naruto asked turning towards Hinata.

"Yes Naruto-kun, but does young Chiyo here know how to make breakfast?" Hinata replied

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" Chiyo responded cheerfully

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You will choose one main dish and three side dishes from our selection" Naruto said "then you will have one hour to figure out how you will cook the breakfast. You must cook enough food for half of the people here including yourselves. The selection will be written on papers and you will put your name by the foods that you choose" Naruto finished. He wrote down the selection of foods that he thought were good for breakfast. He wasn't quite sure because for the past 16 years he has been eating nothing but ramen and occasionally something from his friends.

"I wonder what Naruto-sama put down" Chiyo said trying to start a conversation with Hinata. He walked over to the list and did as Naruto instructed and looked it over. It consisted of steamed rice and miso soup as the main dishes and grilled fish, rolled omelet, pickles, dried seaweed, natto and salad as the side dishes. Chiyo chose miso soup as a main dish and rolled omelet, pickles and salad as his three side dishes. Hinata went over to the list and put her name by everything that was left: steamed rice, grilled fish, dried seaweed and natto.

Naruto went over to where Chiyo and Hinata were standing and went over the rules with them. He then disappeared to go get the uncooked food for breakfast.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Holy shit this is good!" Naruto said eating some of Chiyo's breakfast he made

"Got that right. Chiyo is an awesome cook" Haruka said to Naruto.

"Yeah he is but I bet Hinata-chan's cooking is better"

"Nuh-uh"

"Yah-hu"

"Nuh-uh"

"Yah-hu"

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT! Seriously you are so annoying" Kin said "Hinata-san's cooking is excellent. Just as good as Chiyo's"

"Then it's settled. Chiyo...you are now an official member" Naruto said

"Th-thank you Naruto-sama, and you too Hinata-sama" Chiyo said a little bit surprised.

"Chiyo…you are now our new cook…if that's okay with you" Naruto continued

"That would be great! Th-thank you Naruto-sama!" Chiyo said excitedly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The rest of the Initiation rounds went smoothly with minor injuries to Naruto, Hinata and Torao. Everyone got accepted and Kin got to work on everyone's uniforms. Naruto and Hinata went to their room to talk about something that they didn't want anyone to hear.

"H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked a little nervous

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Hinata answered seeing the look in Naruto's eyes. Naruto got out a small box and got down on one knee.

"W-would you marry me?" Naruto said opening the box to reveal a ring with a diamond so big that it would make even a boulder look small. 'Please say yes. Please say yes' was all Naruto was thinking. 'Did Naruto-kun just ask me to marry him? What should I say? Well we already did have sex so…YES NARUTO-KUN YES!' was what Hinata thought but nothing came out of her mouth for a while.

"Y-ye-yes…YES NARUTO-KUN! YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" Hinata screamed overjoyed. Naruto didn't know what to do. Had his ears deceived him? 'Did Hinata-chan say yes?' Naruto thought. Naruto got up and hugged Hinata tight. She hugged him back and they fell on the bed and fell asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

How did you like chap 11? Wasn't expecting that were you? HAHAHA………I'm thinking about stopping right here and writing the sequel. What do you people think? Review ok? Good


	12. Character Descriptions

New characters in story.

NA not available. Uunknown. Mmale. F female

Name and meaning: Torao Youchley: NA

Gender: M

Jutsu types: gen, nin, and some tai

Hair color: brown

Height: 6ft. 1in.

Age: 18 yrs

Weight: 147 lbs.

Relatives: Trent Youchley (father), Maria Youchley (mother), Kinney Youchley (brother), Henquin Youchley (sister)

Clothing types: Wears mostly dark red t-shirts with the kanji symbol for demon on the back. Cargo shorts with weapons pouch on left leg

Special traits: has blood line limit of the Youchley clan. Not much is known of this clan.

Ninja rank: U, possibly chuunin

Name and meaning: Kin: "golden"

Gender: M

Jutsu types: tai, gen

Hair color: black with swirls of white

Height: 5ft. 4in.

Age: 20

Weight: 145 lbs.

Relatives: Chiyo (brother) Haruka (sister)

Clothing types: wears a robe that is green with blue stripes. All weapons concealed somewhere in the robe.

Special traits: Is an experienced tailor and business man. Can make any kind of clothing but, for a price.

Ninja rank: U

Name and meaning: Akio: "bright boy"

Gender: M

Jutsu types: U

Hair color: U

Height: 5ft 5in

Age: 13

Weight: 117 lbs.

Relatives: U

Clothing types: Wears plain jeans shorts and a black hooded sweater with hood over face. No weapons pouch visible. Could be in pouch on the front of the sweater.

Special traits: U

Ninja rank: Gennin

Name and meaning: Haruka: "far off"

Gender: F

Jutsu types: nin, gen

Hair color: bright red

Height: 5ft. 9in.

Age: 14

Weight: 97 lbs.

Relatives: Kin (brother) Chiyo (brother)

Clothing types: a red t-shirt the same color of her hair and light blue cut-off pants

Special traits: U

Ninja rank: Chuunin

Name and meaning: Kyo: "large" or "approval" or "ginger"

Gender: M

Jutsu types: U

Hair color: U

Height: U seems to change size on a regular basis

Age: 17

Weight: U

Relatives: U

Clothing types: Black pants and black hooded sweater

Special traits: likes to use bone type weapons

Ninja rank: U

Name and meaning: Yuri: "lily"

Gender: F

Jutsu types: a new kind of jutsu that is called naijutsu. It is a cross between nin and taijutsu

Hair color: green

Height: 5ft. 4in.

Age: 13

Weight: 109 lbs.

Relatives: Yuki (twin sister)

Clothing types: green parka with a short green tube top underneath and green short shorts

Special traits: able to figure a complex situation in a short amount of time. Has ability to manipulate thoughts of others by using a jutsu that she created.

Ninja rank: U

Name and meaning: Yuki: "snow" or "luck"

Gender: F

Jutsu types: gen: she can make anyone go crazy. tai

Hair color: dirty blonde

Height: 5ft. 4in.

Age: 13

Weight: 109 lbs

Relatives: Yuri (twin sister)

Clothing types: white half-cloak with extra long sleeves. White camouflage cargo pants with weapons pouch on both legs

Special traits: uses double sided kunai and a Genjutsu that she came up with.

Name and meaning: Ume: "plum blossom"

Gender: U

Jutsu types: U

Hair color: U

Height: U

Age: U

Weight: U

Relatives: U

Clothing types: long black hooded robe

Special traits: uses a scythe

Ninja rank: U

Name and meaning: Tamiko: "abundance child"

Jutsu types: nin

Hair color: blonde

Height: 5ft 4in

Age: 12

Weight: 98 lbs.

Relatives: NA

Clothing types: black cargo pants and an orange t-shirt with weapons pouch on left leg

Special traits: can use shadow clones although it is extremely advanced

Ninja rank: Gennin

Name and meaning: Yasu: "calm"

Gender: M

Jutsu types: Tai

Hair color: Black

Height: 6ft 2in

Age: 16

Weight: 134 lbs

Relatives: NA

Clothing types: Blue one piece training uniform with green chuunin vest

Special traits:

Name and meaning: Chiyo "a thousand generations"

Gender: M

Jutsu types: NA

Hair color: black

Height: 4ft 3in

Age: 8

Weight: 58 lbs.

Relatives: Kin (brother) Haruka (sister)

Clothing types: blue jeans and black t-shirt.

Special traits: cooks really well.

Ninja rank: NA


	13. Chapter 12: The Crew Finds Out

Here is chapter 12. I will stop and write the sequel within 7 more chapters

**_line goes here_**

Chapter 12: The Crew Finds Out

_**line goes here**_

"HE ASKED YOU TO WHAT?" Everyone screamed at Hinata.

"M-marry him" Hinata said mentally preparing herself for any grief she might have caused. "And I said yes"

"Alright Hinata-san!" Kin said

"Congrats" Haruka said. Everyone said some kind of encouraging statement. Even Ume, who Hinata still hasn't figured out if it is a guy or girl, even human, managed to congratulate Hinata.

"Yo everyone, what's going on?" Naruto asked walking into the room. Hinata looked at him and he knew instantly that she had told them. "Oh…" Naruto said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Where did he go?" Kin asked

"Beats me" Torao said.

"Naruto-sama is acting very weird" Chiyo said. Hinata knew why Naruto was acting weird. She also knew where he went.

**_line goes here_**

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun? Where are you?" Hinata was asking to no one in particular.

"Why?" a voice said gloomily

"Why what?" Hinata asked trying to figure out where the voice came from

"Why did you have to tell everyone?" The voice said again

"Because I know you wouldn't of" Hinata replied checking behind a rather large boulder

"That's right" Naruto said walking out from under a different boulder. "Because I wasn't ready for them to know…you must think I'm a dork" Naruto said sitting down. Hinata walked over to him and sat down next to him. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

_Hinata's POV_

**_line goes here_**

'Naruto-kun is acting really weird…I wonder what's wrong? I know it's not about the question he asked me.' I thought

"Naruto-kun…I don't like it when you lie to me" I said looking at him. He turned to me with a startled look on his face. We locked eyes for a few moments and he looked back away quickly. I could tell that he was thinking and his emotions were all messed up. "Naruto-kun…I will always be here and if you don't want to tell me what's wrong then I wont keep bothering you with it" I said to him getting up and starting to walk away.

_Naruto's POV_

**_line goes here_**

'What is this feeling? I don't ever remember feeling like this before…' I thought looking at Hinata's figure slowly starting to blend into the horizon. 'Is this what it feels like when you're truly loved? Whatever makes me feel like this I can't just sit around and do nothing…I've got to tell her' I thought getting up

_Normal POV_

**_line goes here_**

"Well?" Kin asked as Hinata came back.

"Well what?" She replied Kin rolled his eyes.

"What the hell is going on with Naruto-san?" Kin said eager to know

"I don't have to tell you" Hinata answered simply. Kin threw up his hands in defeat and walked away. Naruto appeared behind Hinata and whispered something in her ear. Hinata gasped and put her hands over her mouth. She turned around to Naruto and looked into his orange eyes. "Seriously?" Hinata asked a little afraid and finally understanding what Naruto was keeping from her.

"Yes" Naruto said breaking eye contact and walking off leaving Hinata still staring wide eyed.

**_line goes here_**

**_(I'm just telling you now so you don't get upset with me…I'm jumping the story to 5 years later…oh and for those of you who are wondering you better keep wondering cause I isn't telling. Naruto and Hinata are now 21)_**

**_line goes here_**

"MOM!" a very irritable four year old screamed

"What is it Honey?" Hinata answered walking over to her son.

"Ries won't tell me how he got that cookie!" The four year old said

"That's because you don't need to know" The child sitting on a chair said. He was named Ries. He was born first and looks almost exactly like Naruto, except for his hair. It was the same color as Hinata's but, still spiky. Naruto was surprised to see that he was born with the Kami-Kitsune. The other one was named Trey. He was born 10 seconds after Ries. He looked sort of like Neji except his hair. It was blonde like Naruto's but, hanging down over his face. He liked it that way because he didn't want anyone to see his eyes. They are like Hinata's with the Kami-Kitsune. He too was born with it.

"Ries? How did you get that cookie?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"I…uh…" With that Ries ate the rest of the half-eaten cookie and ran off. Hinata chuckled to herself.

"Don't you worry Trey, I'll tell you where the cookies are and hide them from Ries" Hinata said bending over and kissing her son on the cheek.

"Thank you Mommy!" Trey replied running off to find his dad. 'Kids' Hinata thought shaking her head. It wasn't like she didn't want them; she loved them as much as Naruto. It was that she didn't think she was ready but, Naruto said that it would be an adventure.

"Daddy?" Reis yelled. Naruto appeared behind him.

"Yes Ries?" Naruto asked

"It's training day" Reis said

"I know…Let's go get your brother and take a walk" Naruto said lifting Reis onto his shoulders. He wrote a note to Hinata and "the team" explaining where he was going. Then he found Trey and lifted him up behind Ries. Naruto ran all the way to the front gate of Konoha.

"What's this place?" Trey asked

"This is where I grew up" Naruto said putting a disguise over himself and his kids.

"Who is there and state your business" a guard yelled

"I'm the fisherman and I'm here to get some more supplies. Also this time I brought my kids along" Naruto answered

"OPEN THE GATES!" The guard screamed over to the gate workers. Naruto walked inside and went strait for where his favorite restaurant was. The place where he had the best ramen. He sat down and took his kids off of his shoulders.

"Up until now you have been eating what Chiyo-san has been fixing. Never has he fixed any ramen. This stuff is the best food in the world!" Naruto said to Reis and Trey. He ordered three bowls of beef ramen and when they were ready Naruto started digging in. His kids took the chopsticks nervously and started to eat. Trey found it to be quite delicious and ate it all while Ries didn't like it a lot.

"You know…I have seen people eat ramen fast before but, this is ridiculous. You remind me of someone who used come here all the time. His name was Naruto. Do you know him by any chance?" The chef's daughter asked Naruto coked on his last bit of ramen and his kids started wide eyed at him. They knew that if they ever go into the village never to tell anyone who their father is.

"No…Never heard of him" Naruto answered. "Come on kids lets go get those supplies" and with that Ries and Trey hopped back on Naruto's shoulders and walked out of the ramen stand.

"Daddy…why do we have to keep your real self a secret?" Trey asked

"Because the people think that I died a long time ago and they all hated me…all except your mom" Naruto answered calmly. They reached a weapons shop and Naruto told Ries and Trey to pick out one weapon that they want to learn how to use. Trey picked a scythe and Ries picked a pair of long tiger claws. Naruto bought the weapons along with all the basic ninja equipment. He had also bought a couple of pouches and cloaks. "Arigato!" Naruto said waving at the guy behind the counter.

Naruto's next stop was a clothing shop.

"How would you guys like to get new cloths?" Naruto asked

"YEAH!" Ries and Trey screamed. Naruto told them to go pick our four outfits. Ries got two pairs of baggy black pants, one pair of jean shorts, one pair of training pants, one t-shirt with a fox one it, two training shirts and a black hooded sweatshirt. Trey got the same thing as Ries except the hooded sweatshirt he got was orange and black. When they were all done, Naruto paid and left with the total of 6 bags of weapons and 5 bags of clothing.

"Well…That should be enough for a while" Naruto said 'or at least until Kin can make you your official clothing' Naruto thought waiting for the day when his sons would officially join the Akuma-Kitsune.

"Don't forget…It's still training day" Ries said looking up at his dad brightly

"Yeah…I want to try my new skyth out" Trey said eyeing the large weapon that his dad was holding

"It's pronounced scythe you baka" Ries said playfully. "And I too want to try out my new tiger claws!" Ries said.

"When we get back, Trey, go ask Ume-san to help you with your scythe training and Ries…Go to Akio-san…I know he knows something about those claw things" Naruto suggested.

"Right!" Trey and Ries said at the same time. They reached the edge of the village and Naruto waved goodbye to the guards. Once he was out of sight he stopped with the disguise. Something about him made Trey wonder…was it his headband? Or the way he looked? He would not figure it out until much later.

**_line goes here_**

When the three reached home Trey immediately took his scythe and ran to look for Ume. He found him (yes they finally figured out that Ume is a guy) sitting by a tree.

"Ume-san! Ume-san!" Trey screamed.

Ume looked up and saw the scythe in Trey's hands and knew immediately what it was about.

"Let me guess…Training?" Ume said lazily in a non-gender specific tone

"Yep! And you are the only one who can help!" Trey said excitedly. Ume yawned and got up and started to show Trey the basics.

**_line goes here_**

Ries watched as his brother disappeared around the corner. He grabbed his claws and went to find Akio. As it turns out Akio was looking for Ries. Akio loved to play weird games with him.

"Oi! Akio-san" Ries yelled

"Oh hey Ries-san" Akio said brightly noticing the claws "Do you need something?"

"Yes I do…could you train me to use these effectively?" Ries asked handing the claws to Akio. He took them and looked them over…He found that they were the best kind of style that anyone could get. 'This must have cost a lot' Akio thought

"Sure I don't see why not" Akio said handing the weapons back the Ries. He proceeded to show Ries how to use them.

**_line goes here_**

How was chapter 12? Sorry for the extremely slow update…Chapter 12 is the last chapter then I'm starting the sequel…its called The Children of the Uzimaki's…Quick preview…….Naruto and Hinata are getting married and returning back to Konoha. Will they be accepted? Why is Tsunade so gloomy? And who's team is Trey and Ries going to be on for the chuunin exams? Find out next time in The Children of the Uzimaki's! Also my friend will be helping out with the sequel so lets give him lots of props! BYE BYE Faithful Readers


	14. Message

I am sorry to say but I am no longer motivated to write anymore…I apologize to all of you who enjoy my stories and to everyone who supported me throughout the entire trilogy.

I would like to thank a couple of readers and helpers for their wonderful help and encouragement:

SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER- Thanks for sticking with my stories from the very beginning. You were one of my very first and reliable readers ever. I really appreciated all of you reviews.

Ries- Thanks for helping me write the story. We shared many moments thinking of things to write about and finely had time to put them all together. I hope you continue to write 'cause you are an even better writer than me. I mean it baka.

Henquin- a.k.a. my girlfriend whose name I won't mention 'cause I don't have her permission to do so. She had a vague idea that she was in it, but I don't think she ever read any of my stories…o well

Zoe- she read and enjoyed (I think) my stories. She told me to continue my stories and whether she knows it or not she played a role in the story. she was Haruka.

Well people. What do you have to say for yourselves? Only 4 people out of many stuck with me and reviewed almost every chapter and gave me support when I needed it. Shame on all of you. just kidding.

I really loved what all of you guys did. Even those people who gave me horrible, mean, and confusing reviews I thank cause without them I think that no one would of given me support and I don't think I would have gone to the third story.

Anyways I guess this is goodbye…If anyone wants to use any part of my story with their own then just email me. I would be happy to just chat to anyone too. Ttyl friends!

Just a little side note: nothing anyone said made me stop. I stopped cause of the reasons listed above. Oh and all of me characters are based on real people I know. Except all the characters in the true Naruto stuff.


End file.
